For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved conductors for various articles and applications. As an example, industry has designed conductors suitable for integration into heaters, which may be employed in seats of automotive vehicles for providing heat to passengers within those vehicles. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides a conductor, which may be suitable for various applications, but which has found particular utility in heaters that may be integrated within seats of automotive vehicles.